Kiss Me
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Il avait tout fait pour eux, tout pour les sauver et leur rendre la vie meilleurs, arrêter la guerre... et ils le remerciaient en le faisant tuer, embrassé par un détraqueur. Bien, que cela ne tienne, mais ils en payeront le prix, fois de Harry Potter.


Il était attaché depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Attaché sur cette foutu chaise par de lourdes chaînes magiques et rien ne pouvait l'en faire sortir. Il était là, au milieu de ce tribunal, entouré de millier de sorciers pour que son destin soit décidé… encore une fois. Quand avait-il eu vraiment le choix finalement ? Entre la prophétie, la mort de ses parents et tous les évènements qui s'en sont suivis. C'est comme si tout avait été millimétré tel une chorégraphie où la fin serait marqué par sa propre fin.

Ces derniers jours, enfermé à Azkaban, il avait repensé à tout cela. Sa rencontre avec Ron, Malfoy, l'histoire du "grand méchant Serpentard" qui lui a fait peur. N'aurait-il pas été, finalement, mieux chez les Serpentard ? Snape ne l'aurait au moins pas à ce point rabaissé. Il aurait peut-être même pu lui parler des Dursley plus tôt. Pourquoi il avait agi tant de fois par instinct par le passé. Jamais il n'aurait été combattre un troll, même pour sauver Hermione, de lui-même. Il n'avait été qu'une marionnette... Une marionnette qu'on allait renfermer dans sa boite, son placard, couper même ses fils maintenant qu'elle était devenue inutile... un pion sur l'échiquier de la vie, comme Severus foutu Snape.

Il redressa son visage maigre et pâle pourvu d'une barbe de trois jours. Dans la foule qui était présente, parmi celle qui avait défilée en tant que témoin et qui défilait encore, très peu l'avait réellement défendu. Chaque point, chaque pas, chaque parole et action avaient été décortiqués à un extrême parfaitement ridicule. Puis avec toutes ces suppositions, il en venait à vouloir leur hurler qu'avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en flacon. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'avait pas ce droit de parole en dehors de leurs interrogations. Il aurait aimé leur demander pourquoi. Mais au fond, il connaissait la réponse.

À la mort de Voldemort, ses pouvoirs s'étaient vu être décuplés et devenir indomptable pendant quelques jours. La force, son statut d'élu et ses sièges au ministère, en plus de ses parts dans la gazette et autre commerce, avaient clairement fait pencher la balance. Il était bien trop influent sur ce monde et il fallait le faire abattre. Côté ami, Ginny ne s'était pas remise de leur rupture définitive. Mais que pouvait-il faire quand celle-ci couchait dans son dos avec un autre et qu'elle se pavanait en parlant déjà mariage et enfant à même pas dix-huit ans ?... Du coup, l'état de Ginny avait entraîné celui de Ron qui était déjà au plus sombre avec la perte de Fred. Il l'avait accusé de n'être qu'un sans-cœur, que même Voldemort avait plus de pitié que lui envers les sentiments. Il n'avait pu qu'éclater de rire avant de se ramasser plusieurs sorts vicieux et coups de poings. Il avait donc fui, complètement amoché. Hermione ne lui parlait quasiment plus. Elle était bien trop occupée à fricoter avec le rouquin. Grand bien lui fasse, il s'était donc isolé au fin fond de sa maison… Avant de se faire arrêter par plusieurs Aurors pour menace envers le monde sorcier.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il était certain qu'il ne finirait jamais enfermé en prison au risque qu'il ne s'échappe. Non il était certainement mieux mort aux yeux de ces êtres abjectes qui l'avaient utilisés pendant de nombreuses années et qui maintenant le tuaient sans aucun remord. Il ferma les yeux et, la respiration calme alors qu'une énième sorcière racontait ce qu'elle savait sur lui, il pria Magia de les punir. Il pria comme jamais et les maudit pour les générations suivantes. Il les maudissait et priait pour que les sorciers d'Angleterre payent de leur magie et de leur vie pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pour le remercier de leur avoir sauvé leur cul.

Il sentit qu'on le faisait lever, le tirant de ses pensées, de son semi-sommeil même. Il redressa de nouveau son visage, son regard. Il espérait que son vœu avait été entendu.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés ont délibéré. Sorcier Harry James Potter-Black, ordre de Merlin première classe, vous avez été jugé en ce jour pour les faits suivant : utilisation de sort de torture, utilisation de magie hors réglementation, meurtre multiple, vol, tricherie et possession d'objet illégal. Il a été jugé que vous étiez une menace pour le monde magique. Au vu de votre puissance magique, Azkaban n'est définitivement pas une option pour vous. Votre sentence est donc le baiser du détraqueur.

Il fut alors tiré dans une pièce à part, tiré hors de la foule qui… applaudissait. Qu'ils crèvent tous autant qu'ils sont. Il garda la tête droite et fière. Il ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir de pleurer et supplier. Il allait mourir dignement. Ils le firent asseoir sur une chaise et le ligotèrent de nouveau; Bras, jambes et tête. Tous sortirent, le laissant seuls dans cette pièce. Il tourna son regard, mais ne vit qu'une pièce froide faite de pierre du sol au plafond. La chaise avait cette apparence de chaise électrique moldu, ce qui lui déclencha un petit rire. Il y avait aussi deux portes. L'une était celle par laquelle il était arrivé. L'autre… sera sûrement celle où la créature arrivera. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en un claquement, le faisant sursauter quelque peu. Il y avait un couloir sombre terminé par un portail de joyaux sombre incrusté à même la pierre. Le portail se mouvait dans un ensemble noir et violet émettant des particules de même couleur alors qu'elle provoquait un son proche d'un vent s'engouffrant entre deux pierres d'un mur couplé à des murmures entre le fourchelangue et le latin.

Harry n'avait pas peur, mais il ne put tout de même que déglutir quand une longue silhouette macabre vêtue de noir traversa le portail qui se referma à sa suite. L'air se fit soudain plus froid, mais Harry s'attendait à bien pire. Il était habituellement bien plus touché par l'effet de ces créatures. Celle-ci n'hésita pas le moins du monde quand il le vit et avança dans sa direction. Assez rapidement même avant de s'arrêter devant lui. La créature tendit alors sa main, cette main fine et blanche presque cadavérique, vers lui pour la posa sur sa joue.

\- Harry… Potter…

Cette voix… non ce n'était juste pas possible. La créature monta sa main et la posa à l'endroit de la cicatrice aujourd'hui bien plus pâle, faisant alors réalisé à Harry qu'il ne se trompait pas le moins du monde.

\- Tom ?! chuchota le condamné à mort. Mais… c… comment ?

Dire que l'élu était surpris était un euphémisme. Comment Voldemort, mage noir et psychopathe notoire avait fait pour se réincarner en détraqueur. Il était tout à fait ironique que ce soit lui qui le tue à la fin.

\- Shhh… Après. Nous en parlerons… après.

Sa voix n'était aussi qu'un murmure, comme d'avoir trop crié, laissant celle-ci rauque. Harry eut un rire sans joie alors que l'ancien mage noir se penchait de plus en plus vers lui. Il planta son regard vert dans celui vide de la créature.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour... mais… Embrasse-moi... Embrasse-moi Tom. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute. Ce monde... ce monde ne mérite pas que je survive de nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux et c'est alors qu'il sentit ses lèvres se faire accaparer par d'autres, bien plus rêches et squelettiques, ainsi que son âme être tiré hors de son corps. Il avait de plus en plus froid et la douleur était présente. Il ressentait la vie le quitter… À moins que c'était une renaissance. Il ne savait pas très bien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais il ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les formes qui semblaient déjà flou sans ses lunettes, celles-ci étant tombées dès le départ, paraissaient à présent encore plus brouillées. Les ombres dévoraient la lumière. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher à présent ses larmes de couler. Des larmes de soulagement.

Son cœur ralentissait, de plus en plus. Il commençait doucement à suffoquer. La poigne du détraqueur se fit plus forte, plus imposante et dans un dernier souffle. Il sentit que tout était terminé. Il était bel et bien mort…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant.

Il sentait encore les mains de Tom sur ses joues. Il sentait qu'il essuyait ses larmes et que, presque tendrement, il lui embrassa le front avant de le soulever, soulever son âme, et partir en laissant derrière eux l'enveloppe qui fut son corps pendant dix-sept longues années.

Passant le portail ensemble, sa vie ne fut plus jamais la même au fin fond du Void. L'ancien mage noir le changea définitivement en créature magique, en détraqueur. Ce fut long de s'adapter, long de s'accepter et accepter de se côtoyer. Mais ils n'eurent d'autres choix. Au fil des discussions, entrecoupées de disputes et cris, ils finirent par se rendre compte de leurs manipulations à tous deux par le monde sorcier, par Dumbledore même, et cela, dès Poudlard.

Quand ils revinrent dans le monde magique l'année qui suivit, c'est sans réelle surprise qu'ils virent l'état des lieux. Les rues sorcières étaient pratiquement désertes. Il planait une ambiance légèrement lourde et emplis de magie, une magie vengeresse couplée odeur de mort et de peste abondante. Mais aussi l'odeur de la peur des quelques rares survivants cachés aux creux des gravas de la ville fantôme.

Les deux créatures passèrent un moment dans les rue en parlant, se souvenant des évènements, de leur rencontre… avant de repartir, laissant définitivement le monde magique pour les quelques décennies à venir.

Parmi les quelques sorciers encore quelque peu en état qui s'étaient cachés à l'arrivée des deux détraqueurs, Il y avait une femme rousse amaigrie et devenue presque folle par la perte de la quasi totalité de ses proches. Elle jeta un œil vers les autres, puis baissa son regard sur la Gazette du jour qu'elle avait en main.

"La Peste magique à un AN.

Chers Lecteurs… déjà un an que nous... nous avons condamné le monde sorcier d'Angleterre. J'en ai moi-même pour plus très longtemps… Ce sera certainement mon dernier journal et je vais vous avouer ce que je sais… Si nous en somme là, c'est notre faute. Notre faute d'avoir tué Harry Potter… Nous... "

Le journal glissa lentement de la main de la femme, s'écrasant sur la pierre de la rue dans un bruit mat. Comme la journaliste au même instant de l'article, Molly Weasley tomba au sol, inanimée, tel une poupée de chiffon, sous le regard morne des futurs victimes de mère magie.

* * *

Hey les gens!  
Ça va, je ne vous ai pas perdu?  
J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu.  
Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à fav, review ou me MP  
Cœur dans vos faces les loutres !


End file.
